


Reconciliation

by Swank



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Dark Beast Ganon, F/F, First Kiss, Major Character Injury, i dunno rlly, is this partially sad?, slight Mipha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swank/pseuds/Swank
Summary: A world in which Linkle is the amnesiac hero of The Breath of The Wild, regaining memories, sealing the darkness, and saving her love.It's pride month, why not?Edit: Wow, took me four months to update...





	1. Former

"No!"

A bright light erupted from the princesses hand. Everything became engulfed in light in an instant. Shielding her eyes and failing to stand her ground, Linkle was thrown back, barely managing to keep on her feet. When she could finally see again, the guardians became lifeless, falling apart as if held together by nothing. Calamity escaping their beings and fading away into nothingness. 

Then it was quiet. The only sounds being those of the heavy rain hitting the ground and their accompanying winds. There was also Zelda, in one piece, standing strongly against the rain and the destruction of the guardians. She was covered in mud, her white dresses tattered and her perfect hair a mess. To Linkle, the sight before her shone with greater radiance than the light expelled from her hand just moments ago. But best of all, she was safe. 

Linkle smiled at that, thinking back to all those times Zelda had tried and failed to awaken her powers. Endless quietly frustrating nights spent praying in remote sacred grounds. The return of Calamity Ganon, and the following destruction of Hyrule. The fall of the Divine Beasts, and their Champions. Never through all that had Linkle ever lost faith in Zelda.

Pride for the princess distracted her to point of almost forgetting the sharp pains that riddled her body and not noticing that her legs began to buckle beneath her. With her sword staying firmly in her hand, she fell to the ground. Linkle stirred slightly, trying to lift herself. However her arms shook and yet again she met the wet ground with a another sad thump. 

Closing her eyes, Linkle focused on moving her legs. The fact that they didn’t even flinch in response horrified her. With that, the grim reality of the situation finally dawned upon her. There was still so much left to be done. She couldn’t leave Zelda now, not when she needed her most. Despite her best efforts to shake off the urge to just lie limp and fade away, it became obvious that she had no choice in this.

"Linkle! Get up!"

She opened her eyes to see Zelda before her, holding her up with one hand while the other held the side of her head.

"You're going to be just fine-" Linkle pressed a finger to Zelda's lips to cut her off. For a second she imagined how soft they would feel if she still had feeling left in her fingers.

"I knew you could do it.” Linkle whispered, her usually energetic and cheery voice sounding weak and unfamiliar to her own ears. She dropped her finger and reached for the hand that held her head up. A sad smile appeared on her lips “Zelda...I’m sorry.” 

Linkle had so much more to say to the princess. But now her vision turned black and her eyelids heavy. The tension in her muscles disappeared. She moved her lips and attempted to give voice to the last of her thoughts. However nothing came out.

The knights body became heavy in Zelda’s arms as Linkle closed her eyes one last time. 

And then Zelda was alone.


	2. Latter

“Steady now girl,” she pleaded with her horse. “C’mon…”

Standing up on her stirrups, Linkle let the arrow loose aimed at the third symbol of light. She nocked another arrow into her bow, preparing her next shot incase the previous missed its mark. Her anticipation making her clutch the bow much stronger than she needed to. With an intense gaze, she trained her eyes upon the arrow as it flew through the air. Which was much easier said than done as it turned out with the raging storm above the girl. 

Each droplet on her skin cold and piercing even through her padded apparel. Every sudden howling gust threatening to throw her balance or avert her gaze from the enemy. Ears assaulted by the occasional roars of her colossal adversary and cracks of thunder. Including the exhaustion and minor wounds from her previous battle with Calamity Ganon, everything enticed her to just drop, letting the rain wash over her as she rested, and staying down for a long time.

But she couldn’t. Not again.

An explosion of light appeared upon the Dark Beast Ganon before her. Followed by the creature letting out a great bellow of pain. Linkle almost jumped off her saddle in a sudden burst of exhilaration at the successful shot.

“Ah-ha!” She exclaimed before placing the arrow back into her quiver, attaching the bow to a sling on her back, and taking hold of the reins, steering her horse away from the beast. “It can’t be long now…” Linkle muttered, unsure if it was meant more for her horse, or herself.

Once she was a good ways away, Linkle took a glance back at the behemoth as it recovered from the strike she had delivered. The dark beast had malice pouring out of its skin and shot the same substance as beams from its mouth, towering even higher than anything else in Hyrule Field and shaking the ground with each step it took. Threatening an unfortunate fate to any who would come across it. However, with how incredibly slow the creature went about, it felt almost as if it were not as intimidating as it should be. She couldn’t help but think that something was just slightly off about this momentous confrontation. It wasn’t by any means unchallenging, or simple, but rather less difficult than expected.

She almost couldn’t believe it. Although, in all honesty, Linkle was quite glad for that. It meant that it would all be over much sooner. The countless deaths of the first calamity would no longer be in vain. She would see Zelda again.

Despite the freezing rain and winds, a warmth grew within Linkle's chest at the thought of the princess. If she hadn’t noticed the beam of malice aimed directly at her, she would have taken a moment to smile. Linkle pulled hard on the reins leading her horse out of the way, narrowly escaping a certain demise. From just the proximity of the malice alone, she felt a searing pain across her temples. 

Suddenly Linkle felt frigid once more. It was too close, she thought as her grip on the reins turned her knuckles white. As she rode onward, she kept her eyes transfixed once more upon the beast. Those blue eyes widening as she spotted a new symbol of light on the behemoths underbelly.

**Linkle, now!**

Immediately Linkle charged towards the dark beast. Without even a second thought she unslung the bow, having it at the ready for her next shot. As she grew closer to the beast she nocked another arrow in the bow and took aim Her concentration so unwavering that as the beast let out a ferocious roar, the girl didn't flinch back not even a single muscle. 

Again she stood atop the stirrups, holding her breath as she drew back the arrow. At this moment the world disappeared around Linkle. The only things left being herself, the bow, and her target. No longer hearing the howling winds. No longer freezing from her soaked clothing. Her hand itching to let the arrow soar into its mark. However, very abruptly, she was sucked back into the world as her body shook.

Her horse beneath her had begun to let out distressed neighs as its steps became erratic, and turned away from the beast. Linkle reached out to pat the horse's neck to comfort the creature. Before she could even touch the horse, it halts with a sudden rear, throwing her onto the ground with a wet thump. As she collected herself, taking the bow back into her hands, she watched the horse galloping away. She whistled for it to return to her, only for that to prove unsuccessful for the first time. Fear drove the creature faster than ever before. But Linkle couldn't worry about that now.

She stood tall before the beast and pointed the bow at the symbol of light. A little too late she noticed the dark beasts grotesque head was ducked, obscuring her sight of its underbelly. From its mouth wisps of malice poured out. Those Individual wisps almost instantly becoming another powerful beam, directed straight at Linkle as the beast raised its head. 

She was too close. For a split second, her mind raced. With the beam drawing near, there was no time to run. The shield on her back not large enough to protect her entire body. Ducking would do no good. Dodging or jumping wouldn’t get her far enough away either. There had to be something. All of Hyrule counted on her. Zelda couldn't finish this alone. One hundred years of monsters terrorizing the land. . Linkle turned downcast as she lacked a solution.

Closing her eyes, she hoped that would help her come up with something- anything that could get her out of this. Swiftly, a memory arose within her. A memory of a promise that transcended life itself. It may have been too risky too rely on, but at this point she had no other options left.

Breathing in, Linkle straightened her stance and looked upon certain doom with a deadly intensity. Her grip on her bow tightened. Almost instantly malice enveloped her vision. And then there was nothing.

The girl's body went limp as it lay in the grass. Her muscles became loose. Rain drops collecting atop her skin. The air in front of her face condensing as a small cloud of vapor as she let out her final breath.

 

 

 

_“If you- If anyone ever tries to do you harm… Then I will heal you.” Mipha's voice, although soft and gentle, at this moment was also certain and unyielding. “No matter when, or how bad the wound… I hope you know that I will always protect you”_

 

 

 

Linkle gasped as she awoke, quickly trying to get air back into her lungs. Relief flooding her body as she patted herself all over. At the surprise of not being dead, she was unable to suppress a great cheer and a wide smile. Still, she was cold, the rain wasn't any less piercing than it was before and the wind never halted its spine chilling blasts. But the exhaustion she felt before was more like a distant memory now. And she was alive!

Her eyes spotted Mipha’s teal spiritual figure gracefully floating beside her. Linkle held a gaze with her old friend, trying to convey her joy and gratitude as she couldn’t find the right words to express it. Mipha simply nodded and gave a slight smile. She clenched a fist to her chest as she began to speak.

“It’s my pleasure,” Mipha looked towards the dark beast then back to Linkle. “You’re nearly there Linkle, you can do it.” Linkle's expression turned serious as she nodded. “Be careful,” and with that Mipha disappeared.

The dark beast had begun to recover from shooting its beam. Linkle stood rejuvenated and focused when she nocked another arrow into the bow. Aimed for the last time upon the symbol of light, bowstring pulled until it was just beyond her cheek. 

"Hang tight, you won't have to wait much longer Zelda..." She whispered, hoping that the princess could hear.

She held her breath. 

 

And then she let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it doesn't take me another four months to write the final chapter.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment if ya feel like it!


End file.
